


In the morning

by BigLeoSis



Series: Family [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Khan - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it continues. Bones, Jim & Baby!Khan ... special appearance by Joanna McCoy</p><p>The morning after!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts), [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



> Thanks again to NurseDarry for the beta!  
> She's helping me a lot, cause english isn't my native language ...
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Thanks also go to my beautiful atoricrash for her endless support!!!
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the second chapter of this little fluffy stuff ^^

**02 – In the morning**

The next morning came quickly. Bones was awoken by small kisses being placed on his neck. It was his first day off and he wanted to sleep till noon.

 

But after all the kisses, he was nearly awake.

 

Bones enjoyed the silence, save for the kissing sounds, turned without opening his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Jim, who was sighing softly in his sleep.

 

But wait – if Jim was sleeping, who was kissing his neck? Bones opened one eye and turned his head towards the kisser. He found himself looking into his little boy’s face.

 

Khan held his hands in front of his mouth to quieten his giggles. His eyes sparkled coyly, contrasting amusingly with his hair askew from sleep.

 

Bones tried to stifle a yawn, but it wouldn’t be stopped. Jim was still making funny noises, but Bones turned to his son and snuggled into him. He reached out and smoothed down Khan’s hair, then touched his cheek.

 

The boy smiled and leaned into the touch. He laid his little hand over Bones’ larger one.

His other hand was in front of his mouth, thumb firmly in his mouth. Khan looked adorable; nothing like the cruel man he had once been.

 

“Why are you awake?” Bones mumbled.

 

The thumb popped out. “Finished sleeping, Papa!” the boy announced. Well, that was true. Even as a baby, Khan was still an augmented human, and as such, would be much stronger and more likely more clever than other children.

 

Bones took hold of his boy and rolled onto his back, settle the child on his chest. He rested his hand on Khan’s back, keeping him from rolling off. The boy’s thumb returned to his mouth and with his other hand, he grasped Bones’ shirt. Despite his declaration, Khan’s eyelids drooped sleepily. Bones knew his heartbeat was probably soothing the boy, just as his warmth was doing the same for Jim.

Bones glanced over at his man.

 

The sun shining through the bedroom window, danced off Jim’s hair. It had lighted it as well as darkening his skin from the amount of time Jim spent playing in the garden with Khan and Joanna. He loved spending time with his children. Bones would never have imagined Jim would make such a great father. But he excelled at this role.

 

Bones trailed a finger along Jim’s back. The younger man turned and nuzzled into Bones’ side again slinging an arm around the doctor and Khan.

 

Khan’s eyes rested on the peaceful face of his father. Bones hoped Khan would one day understand what Jim had given up for him for the life of contentment he now pursued.

 

Khan’s little hand left Bones’ shirt and he reached over to pet Jim’s cheek. Bones thought it was one of the most beautiful things he’d seen in a long time.

 

Jim turned his head to kiss Khan’s palm; clearly he wasn’t as asleep as Bones had previously thought, especially when Jim moved his head to kiss Bone’s face. Then he drew back, opened his eyes and looked at Bones and Khan.

 

“Good morning,” he murmured into the soft skin of Bones’ neck. Then he leaned up and placed a peck on Khan’s lips. “Good morning, sweetie pie.”

 

Despite Bones’ hand helping keep him in place, little Khan wriggled off his chest and snuggled into the space between them. Jim opened his arms, making room for him.

 

Bones smiled, leaned in and passionately kissed Jim. Jim smiled into it before fervently kissing back. It had been awhile since they’d shared long, soft kisses. He looked forward to maybe just one whole night and morning without children.

 

The mood shattered and they broke away from each other as Khan, seeking attention, started to wriggle between them. Bones had to fight back the laughter.

 

There was a little knock on the door and Joanna popped her head in the room. Bones motioned her in. She smiled and came through the door, still wearing pyjamas. At fourteen, Bones couldn’t believe how fast she was growing up. Her girlish features were transforming into those of a lovely young woman.

 

As she approached the bed, she made a face. “Hey! What are you doing with my beautiful baby brother?”

 

At the sound of his sister’s voice, Khan broke free from his fathers and stretched out his arms for Joanna. She settled herself on the edge of the bed (it was getting crowded now), and Khan crawled over Jim to get to her, fingers grasping her pyjama top.

 

Noting his pouting expression, Joanna asked, “What were they doing, huh?” Joanna inclined her head towards the two men. “Were they tickling you? Or telling you scary stories?”

 

Khan turned his head and looked at his parents, then made a face. “They were doing disgusting things! They were kissing!”

 

“NO!” Joanna’s expression matched his in mock horror.

 

“Yeah!” Khan said, conspiratorially, his curly head bobbing up and down as he nodded. “Blech!”

 

Jim laughed and Joanne did too, apparently unable to contain her mirth any further. She settled little Khan in her lap and looked over at the two men. “What have you got planned for today?”

 

Jim sat up and stretched. Bones couldn’t resist rubbing his back as the sheet fell away. Jim gave a contented-sounding sigh.

 

Amused, Joanna glanced down at her father. “Shall the two of us leave the two of you alone for awhile?” she asked.

Bones narrowed his eyes. Once again, he’d forgotten his little girl wasn’t so little anymore. She’d known what Khan had interrupted.

 

Jim just laughed. “No,” he said. “I think today, your dad belongs to you two.”

 

“Well then,” Joanna said and looked down at Khan, who was playing with her long brown hair. “What would you like to do, Froglet?”

 

The boy looked up at her, hair still tangled around his little hand. His face looked thoughtful. “The zoo! I want to see the elephants and the giraffes and the lions!” His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

 

Joanna kissed to top of his head, and stood, holding him in her arms.

 

“Okay, then we should make breakfast and get ourselves dressed.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.

 

 _She’s perfect_ , Bones thought. Joanna had always wanted a younger sibling and now she had one, albeit having got him in a round-about way. It was clear she loved him as she would any brother, and he loved her just as much.

 

Family … Jim had told him once that Khan’s motivation for everything that had transpired had been the love for his crew, his family. And Jim had died for his. And although Jim had understood Khan’s reasoning, he himself would have never risked the life of others to save his friends; he’d risked and lost only his own life.

 

Bones would never let that happen again.

 

After the children had left the room, Bones tugged on Jim’s shirt and pulled him closer to enjoy these few moments on their own. He rolled over onto Jim, half-covering him with his own body, looked into those bright blue eyes and smiled. Jim smiled back.

 

Bones kissed him, slow and sweet, which turned deep and hungry as he tried to express all the love he felt for his partner and family.

Jim kissed him back fervently, then pulled their mouths apart. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Dr McCoy. It will make me grumpy and we need to get up to go out with the kids.”

 

Bones smiled back and nodded – he knew Jim was right; best not get too involved with something they’d have more time for later.

 

Jim shifted out from under him and kissed him again, just to tease him, before ambling off towards the bathroom.

 

Bones gave a frustrated groan and buried his head in the pillows.

 

~*~

 

The kitchen smelled of coffee when Bones entered and coffee was just what he wanted. Joanna had set the table and he gave her a quick good morning kiss as he passed by her.

 

Khan was sitting in his chair at the table waiting for his cooled hot cocoa and toast. He had such a sweet tooth. Bones was going to have to encourage his son to eat more fruits and vegetables if he was to have healthy teeth, but then again, he was probably genetically programmed to thrive on any diet. Still, Bones wanted to do what was best for him.

 

Jim finally appeared and they all sat down to breakfast. It was lovely for Bones to enjoy a meal with his family, and on a Saturday too. No one yet had called him into work. He hoped it would stay that way.

 

Jim had dressed casually in jeans and a simple tee-shirt, and still made that look gorgeous. He sat down next to his son, helping him eat when he started making a mess of his cocoa and toast. Bones couldn’t think of when he’d seen something so wonderful, except for maybe when he had helped Joanna do the same at that age.

 

After breakfast, they tidied up the room. After years of rooming with Jim, Bones knew how messy Jim could be; he’d made more of a mess than the kids. Even though there had been many changes in their lives, this wasn’t one of them. But it was all good to Bones. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
